A Day In the Life of the Hanamuras
by AriZonia1
Summary: Teddie's been living with Yosuke for so long, he's now part of the family. This is a look of how he has gotten accustomed to being their second son.
**Starting Notes: Ever since I wrote the ending section of Magician's Misery chapter 3, I wanted to expand upon the brotherly relationship of Yosuke and Teddie. This will also include a special appearance of Yosuke's parents because I've wanted to tackle their characters too. For my stories if they ever get named for whatever reason, they will be Junichi and Miyuki. I'm not sure why I picked those names, but eh.**

 **Also, it probably takes place post-Arena but pre-Dancing All Night so obviously these two have their summer looks.**

 **Onto the story (*＾▽＾** **)** **／**

* * *

It was a warm summer morning in Inaba. It was the summer break so Yosuke was obviously taking this time to sleep in. Or at least, that was his original plan but it ended being cancelled with Teddie bouncing onto his futon. The energetic boy was shaking his shoulder and almost shouting into his ear.

"C'mon Yosuke! Wake up!" He whined as the brunette offhandedly smacked him in the face with his hand.

Yosuke's voice was muffled by his pillow. "Five more minutes Ted. We…" He stopped to yawn before curling into the sheets more. The warmth was just too good to get out of. "We have all day…"

Teddie pouted as he laid back next to the other. "But you _promised_ we'd go roller skating together! You promised!"

"I didn't say we weren't going…" The brunette turned over and pulled the blond in close. "We're still going to the Samegawa… just… not right now…"

About another half an hour would pass before someone attempted to wake Yosuke again. It was his mother this time saying she just finished making breakfast. It was still bright in the morning, so it was still perfect for the two to go out. The young mother politely knocked on her sons' door before entering. She smiled seeing the two sleeping contently.

Miyuki had been a little apprehensive when Yosuke brought Teddie home and said he was going to stay with them. All of those negative feelings left though after a little bit. Now, Teddie was just her other son, and she even talked to other housewives about him like he was her own. Yosuke himself had quickly picked up the role of an 'older brother' so she assumed it was just natural she acted like a mother towards the blond as well. Regardless of her thoughts, she thought it was best to get the two out of bed. It was laundry day and the sheets were part of her to-do list.

"Yo-chan, Ted-chan." She started as she went to open the blinds. "It's almost ten, you need to get up."

Yosuke groaned as he was roused from his sleep, again. Teddie could also be heard making a little noise. Instead of trying to get even more sleep, he decided that listening to his mother was better. She only came to wake him up if food was ready, and if food was ready there was no way Teddie would stay in bed. The brunette nudged the other until his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Is breakfast ready?" Teddie asked quietly.

Miyuki turned around to go start picking up Yosuke's clothes. "Yes it is. You might want to hurry, the food's getting cold.

Yosuke was the first to stand between the two and started running out of the room. "Race you!"

The two were gone before they could even be told not to run in the house. Not that Yosuke ran down the stairs, he opted to slide down the banister. Regardless, the two ended up reaching the kitchen table at the same time. Yosuke's father was on the couch with a newspaper checking the latest in the news. Of course he chastised his sons on their awful habit of running in the house. Junichi was the more strict of the parents, and was still getting used to Teddie being a permanent part of his small family.

"You two are still going out to the flood plain Yosuke-kun?" He asked as he turned the page and adjusted his glasses. "There might be a storm later tonight. You don't want to get caught in the rain again."

Yosuke swallowed his bite of toast before speaking. "We won't stay out too long then. We're just going to go skating and then maybe stop by to see Nanako-chan. She wanted to give us something."

The two boys quickly finished their food before heading back upstairs to get dressed. Yosuke's room was also where the two kept their roller skates. This time last year, Yosuke wouldn't have even dared to pick up a pair of rollerblades. Yet, he and Teddie made it a goal to go out to the Samegawa Flood Plain at least once a week and just skate around. The blond had fallen in love with skating while in the Midnight Channel, so it made sense he would bring that interest to the real world. There were a couple days that Chie would join them as well when she wasn't with Yukiko. Today wasn't going to be one of those days, but Yosuke wasn't concerned since he wanted some time alone with his brother.

Teddie of course asked if the two could race once they got to their destination. He wanted to show off the skills he's built up over the time he's lived in the human world. They didn't have too long to goof around of course. Clouds were already starting to build and they still needed to go to the Dojima's. Yosuke agreed to a couple laps around once they got there. An even better idea, was them racing there, and racing back after going to see Nanako. That way they could be competing the entire way. Much like when the Investigation Team had gone off to the beach. Yosuke sighed at that memory, it has almost been a year since that day. Teddie has grown a lot since then. Not just physically but even mentally.

The two didn't spend a lot time out at the flood plain. Only a few hours at most. Teddie had won the race there, but that was only because Yosuke had crashed (he nearly collided with Kanji and ended up falling over a curb). It was all in good fun though, so the brunette wasn't too upset over it. Yosuke ended up teaching Teddie how to skate backwards while they were there. Awkwardly the blond attempted it before finally get a hang of the motions. He had a bit more trouble turning around due to having skates though. Though, he didn't ever want to switch to blades, he had trouble keeping his balance. When Yosuke reminded the other they still needed to swing by the Dojima's, Teddie didn't even hesitate to race there.

An hour was spent with Nanako after the two Hanamuras managed to get there. She had made some origami boxes with candy inside. Yosuke and Teddie got personalized ones compared to the more basic ones meant for Chie and the others. The young girl was still as young and cheerful as ever and was really happy to have the company. After a rousing episode of _Magical Detective Loveline_ the boys decided it was time to leave. The clouds outside were starting to get really dark. Rain was threatening to fall at any moment. Not only did Yosuke and Teddie need to get home (as they didn't have any normal shoes and skating on wet roads is not a good idea), Nanako had to bring the laundry inside. Of course the boys helped her with that before departing.

"We'll swing by on our next day off." Yosuke said as he pulled on his rollerblades. "I'll try and bring a topsicle for you. Alright Nanako-chan?"

Nanako smiled brightly. "Yeah! Thank you for playing with me today!"

Teddie smiled as well as he hugged the little girl. "We're happy to play with our favorite Nanako-chan!"

"Come on Ted, we don't want to get caught in the rain."

"Bye-bye Yosuke-nii! Bye-bye Teddie!"

Yosuke and Teddie waved by as they started to go out the door. Yosuke asking Nanako to say hi to her dad when he comes home as well, just so Dojima knows she wasn't alone all day. She promised she would before closing the door behind the boys. Of course as soon as they were locked out the two began to race again. Not for sport so much this time, just to see if they could get back before the rain started.

Of course the weather wasn't going to wait for anyone. A literal downpour started while the boys were still at least five minutes out from home. There was no way they wouldn't get soaked. Hair and clothes started sticking to their skin. Wheels got slick from the water and made the traction horrible. Teddie ended up slipping and falling onto the asphalt. Scrapes appeared on the blond's knees and palms. Whining loudly from the pain the boy attempted to get back on his feet, but the pain made it difficult.

Yosuke ended up skidding to a stop, a little water getting kicked up, before he turned to help Teddie. Without hesitation he skated over and offered to carry the blond the rest of the way. It made his own trek back a little more difficult, but he was more than capable of getting Teddie home. Only a little farther and they were out of this mess.

Miyuki was fixing dinner when the front door could be heard opening and closing at the front of the house. "Do you two need towels?" She shouted so she could be heard.

"That would help!" Yosuke could be heard shouting back.

Quietly Yosuke's mother turned the heat off on the stove so the food wouldn't burn and went to fetch a couple towels. She heard the boys bickering and she assumed it was because Yosuke was trying to get Teddie out of his skates. This was proven right when she saw both her children sitting in the entryway shivering. Discarded skates just haphazardly thrown to the floor. Without hesitation she handed Yosuke his towel before personally going to dry Teddie. At least, make sure he didn't track too much water through the house. The floors were just cleaned.

"Dinner's still in the works. It should be done by the time you two finish taking a nice, warm bath." Miyuki said, her voice tender and motherly. She rested a gentle hand on both boy's shoulders. "I'll put your pajamas in the dryer so they're nice and warm too."

Yosuke let a sheepish smile slide as he stood up with Teddie. "Thanks Mom…"

"Yeah! Thank you Mom!" Teddie added cheerfully. He had to be restrained though before he ended up hugging her and getting her wet and dirty with mud.

After dinner the two boys ended up going to bed early. Yosuke always slept well during the rain so he was going to knock out fast. Teddie usually took a bit to get fully comfortable. The storm outside was preventing him from falling asleep though. Even though the blinds were closed, he could see the flashes of lightning through the cracks, and the roar of thunder causing his stomach to flip.

"Y-Yosuke?" He called out into the night.

The other groaned as he was roused from his sleep. "What is it? I was having a good dream."

He hesitated. They both knew what he was about to ask. Thunderstorms scared him so, so much. Teddie was a little childish after all. It wasn't just that. No, he was still scared because he was still weak against lightning. The blond admired how Yosuke never seemed like he was scared of storms, even with the shared weakness. Regardless, the brunette waited for the other to speak.

"Can I… sleep with you tonight?" Teddie finally asked quietly.

Yosuke turned over towards Teddie's closet. "One of these days I'm going to say no to you crawling in my bed during a storm." He heard the blond whine and get out of his futon. He could vaguely see his brother's silhouette saunter towards him. "Tonight's not that night."

The brunette flips his sheets so the blond could crawl underneath. It was a little cramped with the two sharing for the whole night, but Yosuke wouldn't have it any other way. True to his namesake, Teddie made an excellent sleeping companion. He wouldn't ever admit it to the other, he had to be the 'strong big brother' after all, but he was scared of tonight's storm too. The two ended up comforting each other until they both fell asleep. Tomorrow will be even better with the skies expected to be clear. For now, the two will just dream of today's events.


End file.
